Ménage à trois
by 2originalcents
Summary: Something is missing from Cartman and Butters' sex life and they're trying to find the classmate that'll help them fill it.
1. Kenny

**I'm still working on Games and Family! I promise I am! **

**But until those get updated, hope you enjoy this. You know me, I'm just a huge Buttman fan, but it's fun to add new people into the mix. **

**Enjoy, I own nothing, and reviews are nice and much appreciated!**

* * *

Kenny only came over to Cartman's house that night as a favor to Butters.

"Please, Kenny! Please! Eric wants me to sleep over, and I just have this feeling he wants to play a prank on me. If you're there, he might not do anything," Butters pleads, his hands knitted together and his most angelic face on display.

"Okay, fine, I'll fucking sleepover too, I guess," Kenny says.

He hates to admit it, but he's always had a soft spot for Butters ever since they were kids. And if he was afraid the fatass was going to do something to him, well, Kenny had to help him out.

In reality, the prank is on Kenny, Butters was just the bait.

"Don't look so sore at me, you're going to have lots of fun tonight with us!" Butters says, cheerful and tipping back and forth on his heels.

Kenny is tied up, shirtless, on Cartman's bed. They were having a couple of beers and he assumed Cartman spiked his drink with a little something extra.

Butters is standing in front of the bed, trembling with excitement. He's down to his boxer briefs and Kenny has to make a mental point to look away.

"Where's the asshole who put you to this?" Kenny asks.

"Eric's in the bathroom. He'll be here soon though. Oh man, I'm so excited, we should just start without him," Butters says in a ridiculously seductive voice Kenny couldn't believe came out of him.

Butters climbs on to the bed. He slowly and deliberately crawls towards Kenny, who tries his best to back away, but hits his back against the headboard.

"Are you actually nervous?" Butters giggles once he's an inch from Kenny's face. "I never thought I could make you nervous."

Butters closes the distance between them and kisses him. Kenny is shocked by how forceful Butters is and how roughly he pushes his tongue into his mouth. Butters masterfully moves his tongue around Kenny's mouth, and Kenny has to wonder how he got so good at kissing. He's kissed a lot of people in his day, but Butters is arguably one of the best.

The bedroom door suddenly swings open and Cartman walks in. He's down to his boxers as well.

"Butters, what the fuck?" Cartman asks, annoyed.

He walks over to the two blonds and puts an arm around Butters stomach and hauls him off of Kenny.

"I told you to wait for me," he tells Butters.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't," Butters says, turning to Cartman with a grin on his face. "Forgive me?" He stands on his tiptoes to kiss him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kenny asks, strangely annoyed at Butters for kissing Cartman just after kissing him.

"Butters and I have been talking," Cartman starts. He's let go of Butters now and is petting his head like a cat. Kenny is convinced that if he had a tail, he would be shaking it right now. "And, well, we really wanna know what a ménage à trios is like—"

"And the only person we want to try with is you!" Butters says eagerly, completing Cartman's sentence.

"You two are out of your God damn minds," Kenny says, half disgusted and half impressed that they would go so far as to ask this of him.

"What? You're telling me you didn't like kissing Butters?" Cartman teases and lightly pushes Butters towards the bed.

Again, Butters crawls on top of Kenny, but he doesn't kiss him. He winces and Kenny can see a blush appear on his cheeks. He looks back and he sees Cartman rubbing his ass.

"But, he's my boyfriend, and he can't go around kissing anyone willy-nilly. So if you want to kiss him again, you're gonna have to agree to this," Cartman smirks.

He's moved his hand so now it's inside Butters' underwear and Butters moans out, his back slightly arching.

Butters is so close, all Kenny has to do is slightly lean forward and he'll be able to kiss him again. He tries this, but Cartman is too fast and pulls Butters away so now he's kneeling at the foot of the bed.

"Nope. The first time was a freebie. The next one is going to cost you," Cartman tells him.

Butters turns around and puts his arms around Cartman's shoulders and kisses him. Cartman puts his hand down Butters' underwear again and continues what he was doing. All Kenny can do is turn around, but the little noises coming from Butters are driving him insane.

"You're tough," Cartman tells Kenny as Butters kisses his bottom lip. "Shit, the first time Butters kissed me I would have sold my soul to the devil for him to kiss me again. Guess he doesn't like you as much as you thought he did, huh Butters?"

"Guess not," Butters says, leaning against Cartman's chest but turning to see Kenny.

"My issue isn't with Butters, it' with you, dumbass," Kenny confesses.

"Me?" Cartman grits his teeth, but before he can unleash his fury on to Kenny, Butters throws his head back and laughs.

Butters pushes himself away from Cartman and sits on the bed. He holds his stomach as he tries to control his laughter.

"Aw, Kenny," Butters says, once he's recuperated from his laughing fit. "That's so silly! Who would say no to Cartman? And besides, I know you want him just as bad as I do."

"Oh yeah, I've been dying to kiss Cartman since I can remember," Kenny says, scoffing.

"Maybe you should kiss him, too?" Butters tells Cartman, hooking his pointer finger to the top of the brunette's boxers.

Cartman nods and walks over to Kenny, who shies away from him. He roughly cups his face in his hands and kisses him hard. At first, Kenny tries to pull away, but soon he's kissing back, amazed at how good Cartman tastes. If kissing Butters is like having a slice of strawberry shortcake, Cartman is chocolate with chili powder in it, and Kenny can't resist.

Kenny feels his bonds loosen and he breaks the kiss to see Butters behind him.

"I figured that meant you agree to this," Butters says, smiling.

He hugs Kenny from behind and the two kiss again. Cartman backs away and wipes his teeth with his tongue and bites his thumbnail. He watches as Butters climbs on top of Kenny again and unzips his pants.

Kenny kicks off his pants and turns to Cartman as Butters sucks on his neck.

"It's kind of weird just having you staring at us," he croaks out.

"Now you want me to join?" Cartman asks, a cackle to his voice.

"Eric told me he wants to watch us a little first," Butters explains.

He's completely flustered now.

"Why?" Kenny asks, turning to look Cartman up and down.

"Because you two are fucking perfect," Cartman says.

"Perfect how?" Kenny asks just before Butters covers his mouth with more kissing.

Cartman smirks and walks over to them. He sits on the bed and pulls Butters back so he's sitting on his lap. He fondles his chest, causing Butters to writhe in his arms. Kenny can't help but move forward and keep kissing Butters.

Kenny backs away and Butters is panting against Cartman. His arms are above his head as he runs his fingers through Cartman's hair.

"Eric has a type. And we fit it," Butters says, a little dazed by all the physical contact.

Kenny frowns at that, knowing exactly where this conversation is going.

"Blond. Blue eyes. Tall. You two are so fucking hot," Cartman says, reaching over to cup Kenny's cheek.

Kenny is disgusted, and he knows he should back out now, but he feels something rubbing over his underwear and looks down to see Butters foot stroking him.

"So hard," Butters teases. "I wanna see what it looks like!"

Butters pounces forward and Kenny falls back on his elbow. With Cartman lifting his legs, Butters is able to remove Kenny's boxers easily.

"That's a pretty nice dick, Kenny," Cartman is the first to remark.

Butters doesn't say anything, instead he lightly pokes the tip with his finger and grins when it twitches.

"I bet it tastes good too," Butters says, and before Kenny can object, his mouth is on it, sucking hard.

"Holy shit, Butters!" Kenny gasps.

"Yeah, he's pretty damn good at this," Cartman says, proudly.

Kenny has his eyes closed and head tilt back until he feel Butters gasp against his dick. He opens his eyes to see that Butters is now completely naked too, and Cartman has his face buried in his ass.

"Fuck," Kenny breathes, not exactly believing what he's seeing.

Cartman would never come across as a guy who throws rim jobs around.

Kenny is entranced by both the feeling of Butters' soft, moist mouth around his dick and how intensely Cartman is sucking Butters' anus. He can't take much more and with a grunt, cums into Butters mouth.

"Sorry," he murmurs when he sees Butters wipe his mouth.

"It's okay. And you do taste good," Butters says before screaming, "Eric!"

Cartman pulls away and wipes his own mouth.

"Did you cum?" He asks Butters when he sees the blond panting on his bed.

He turns Butters around and sees that his dick is soft.

"Awesome," Cartman says, full of self-satisfaction.

Kenny suddenly feels rather selfish when he sees Cartman's erection poke through his boxers.

"Do you want a blow job or something?" He asks Cartman.

Cartman shakes his head.

"I want something better," he answers.

Kenny is worried that means he wants to fuck him, but then Butters sits up, seemingly recovered.

"Eric wants us to double team him," Butters says, kissing Cartman's cheek.

"What?!" Kenny shouts, not believing that.

"Yeah, so you better fucking get hard again."

Getting hard again wasn't the issue for Kenny. He felt his dick twitch at the idea of double-teaming Cartman, but there lies the problem, that he actually wants to double team Cartman.

"How would this work exactly?" Kenny asks.

Butters shrugs and turns to look at Cartman expectantly.

"Do you mind if Kenny fucks me?" Cartman actually asks Butters.

"Of course not," Butters tells him, smiling.

Kenny cocks his eyebrow. So he's going to fuck Cartman, this was an interesting revelation. He stands up and stretches.

"Do you have any lube?" Kenny asks, turning back to them.

Butters giggles and points at the night stand next to the bed.

Kenny opens the drawer and takes out the bottle of lube he sees in there.

"No condoms?" He asks.

"No. Why? Do you have a venereal disease?" Cartman asks.

"No," Kenny replies, offended. "Do you?"

"We've only ever been with each other," Butters tells him.

Kenny accepts that response and moves to the foot of the bed.

"Do you want to be on your back or on all fours?" Butters asks Cartman.

By way or response, Cartman pushes forward so he's on all fours. Butters sits cross-legged in front of him and runs his hands through his hair before kissing him.

Kenny removes Cartman's boxers, causing the brunette to moan underneath him.

"You're so hard," Butters says, sounding concerned.

He kisses Cartman with more fervor now and whispers something to him that Kenny doesn't catch.

Kenny slicks up his fingers with lube and starts messaging Cartman's anus.

"You've done this before?" Cartman asks, turning back to look at him.

"Maybe," Kenny shrugs, not turning away from the task at hand.

Cartman chuckles.

"You can just go right in. I'm pretty loose as is," Cartman tells him.

"I can see that," Kenny says, already able to spread his anus quite far.

He sticks two fingers in and Cartman grunts.

"Feels good?" Butters asks him, and he nods meekly.

As Kenny continues moving his fingers inside of Cartman, the brunette yelps and buries his face in Butter's chest.

"Found it," Kenny tells Butters and the two smile at each other.

"Stop fucking around, I don't want fingers," Cartman gasps.

"How incredibly gay of you," Kenny says, pulling out his fingers.

He grabs the lube bottle again and lathers his dick with it.

"This is exciting," Butters says, still caressing Cartman's face.

Without any more ceremony, Kenny enters Cartman, who half grunts, half laughs.

"Good?" Butters asks, and again Cartman nods, is tongue sticking out.

Butters sits and watches as Kenny fucks Cartman and Cartman moans and grips the blanket underneath them tight. He sits up on his knees when the excitement turns into jealousy and he wants to reclaim Cartman as his.

He pushes his hips forward and trembles when Cartman's lips brush against his erection.

"You ready? You want this, right?" Butters asks, the softness in his voice gone and replaced by harshness.

Kenny feels Cartman squeeze down around him, and he internally laughs at the fact that a tough Butters can turn him on so much.

Cartman looks at Butters dick like it's a three course meal and he's starving. His tongue is still sticking out and he's moaning with every thrust Kenny gives, but suddenly all he can think about is having Butters in his mouth.

"I want it. I want your dick, Butters," Cartman begs, delirious and laughing an oddly erotic laugh.

Butters smiles and caresses Cartman's cheek with the back of his fingers. He then grabs his face suddenly and roughly thrusts his dick into his mouth.

Cartman makes gagging sounds, but Butters can feel him sucking his dick and goes faster. He looks up at Kenny and smirks.

Kenny smiles back at him and shakes his head.

"If you were going to get jealous, you never should have agreed to this," Kenny tells him, his own pace slowing down.

"Who's jealous?" Butters says.

He stops moving completely and Cartman paws at his hips and licks and sucks on his dick at his own pace now.

"Eric obviously loves my dick more," Butters says, petting Cartman's hair.

"Obviously," Kenny says sincerely.

Cartman better love Butters' dick more, they are going out.

Butters tries to stare Kenny down, but it fails when Cartman starts peeling back his foreskin gently with his teeth.

"Ah! Eric!" Butters moans, leaning forward.

Kenny takes the opportunity and leans forward to capture Butters' lips with his own.

"Don't get jealous," Kenny says when he pulls away. "Cartman feels awesome, and your kisses are surreal, but I never want to stand between you two."

Butters bites his lips and moans some more thanks to Cartman. He moves his hands from Cartman's head to Kenny's shoulders and pulls him in for more kissing.

As they continue kissing, all three cum. Butters falls back on the bed, sitting down against the headboard. Cartman has his arms loose around his waist, his head lying on Butter's thigh. He swallowed most of Butters' cum, but there was still a bit on his nose and cheeks. Kenny fell on top of Cartman and rested his head between the brunette's shoulder blades. The three were panting heavily, trying to regain their breath.

"That… Was fucking incredible," Cartman says.

Kenny snorts and Butters giggles.

Kenny pulls out of him and sees his cum dripping out of Cartman, and he kinda likes it.

"I never would have pegged you for a bottom," Kenny says, sitting up on his knees.

Cartman turns around so he's lying on his back, staring at Kenny. Butters rubs his chest and stomach with his hands and smiles.

"Yeah, Eric's a great bottom. He's an awesome top, too, but isn't being inside him the best?" Butters asks.

"It was," Kenny has to confess.

He stands up and puts on his underwear. The two boys on the bed are watching him.

"What are you doing?" Cartman asks.

"You guys had your little three way experience, I'm gone."

"Don't go, stay! This is a sleep over after all," Butters tells him as he watches him put on his pants.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome," Kenny says, looking at Butters.

Butters gently lifts Cartman's head off his thigh and moves a pillow under it. He stands up and walks towards Kenny. He throws his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Stay. We want you to, right Eric?"

They both turn and Cartman nods his head as he stretches on the bed.

"You sure?" Kenny whispers so only Butters can hear.

He puts his hands on Butters' hips and leans in to kiss his neck.

"I'm sure," Butters replies.

Kenny pulls away and takes off his pants and underwear again. Butters goes and lies down next to Cartman while Kenny goes to the other side of the bed and lies down next to the brunette as well.

"Are you happy?" Butters asks Cartman as he curls into him and wipes his face clean.

Cartman has an arm over each of them and Butters has his left arm on Cartman's chest, his left leg hooked around the brunette's leg. Kenny has his right arm on Cartman's chest as well, but he has it extended so he can cup Butters' cheek with his hand. He also has a leg over Cartman's.

"So happy," Cartman says, eyes closed and a huge grin on his face.

Kenny leans back to grab the comforter that's on the floor and covers all three of them with it before lying back down in the position he was in before, only this time his hand is on Butters' hip.

"I have to admit, this didn't totally suck," Kenny says, kissing a drowsy Cartman on the cheek.

"No it did not," Butters agrees, curling deeper into Cartman and putting his arm over Kenny's.

The three drift off to sleep in this embrace, content in the night they shared together.


	2. Patty Nelson

**I've always wanted to do a Patty Nelson/Cartman fic. This is pretty close, right?**

**Enjoy, I own nothing, and reviews are nice and much appreciated!**

* * *

"Aren't you a lesbian?" Is the first thing out of Butters' mouth.

Patty Nelson's face is already a deep red, but with that comment she turns so red, Butters and Cartman are afraid she's going to have an aneurysm. She's sitting in Cartman's desk chair, facing them as they sit on his bed.

"Well, yes," Patty says, looking down at her hands as they twist the hem of her blouse. "But… No… It's just…" She closes her eyes and suddenly stands up. "This was stupid! I'm so sorry for even asking! I'll go now."

She stands to walk away, but Cartman reaches and grabs her hand. He looks up at her, a smile on his lips. "If you already went through all this trouble, and if you're still game, Butters and I are game."

He turns to Butters, who shrugs.

"You guys don't have to," Patty says meekly.

"Don't we, though?" Cartman says. He stands up and gestures her to take his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom," he says, stretching and yawning.

When he leaves the room, Butters giggles and scoots closer to Patty.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, we'll take good care of you," he says as he brushes her hair behind her ear and leans in to kiss her.

She has never kissed a boy before, but she closes her eyes and leans deeper in. Butters pulls away, smiling and caressing her cheeks.

"You taste just like Eric. Maybe a little bit sweeter, but I like it."

They continue kissing when Cartman walks back in and watches them. They pull away, a slight blush still on Patty's cheeks, and Butters looks at him expectantly.

"Well, I guess you would know better than me how to go about this, right?" Cartman asks Butters.

"I don't know. I've never been with a girl before, we'll need some help." He looks at Patty as he says that, and she nods.

Cartman goes and sits beside her, but her back is to him. He puts his hands around her and starts to unbutton her blouse. She's trembling, and she wants to protest at first, but she takes a deep breath and lets Cartman undress her.

"How big are they?" Butters' asks, staring at her breasts and reaching up to touch them.

"Thirty-six double d," she answers.

"Cute bra," Cartman says, snapping the strap.

"Th-thanks," she says.

Butters now has his hands under her bra while Cartman is touching her stomach.

"You're chubbier than I was expecting," Cartman says, grabbing at her stomach rolls.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Cartman tells her, earnest.

"Yeah, it's really cute," Butters says, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Cartman is nibbling on her ear now and trails down to kiss her neck.

With shaking hands, Patty reaches up and starts unbuttoning Butters' shirt.

"Getting comfortable?" Cartman notes.

"I just don't want to be the only one naked," Patty says.

Butters and Cartman both pull off their shirts. Cartman moves around so his back is against the wall, his legs spread so Patty can sit between them. Butters sit in front of her, facing both of them. Cartman unhooks her bra and tosses it to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Butters asks, his hands on her knees, which are bended. Her arms are over her chest and she leans against Cartman.

"Nerves, I guess," she says, still not moving her arms.

Cartman starts kissing her neck again, and he pulls up her skirt so he can touch her thighs directly. Patty moans out.

"Don't be nervous. Didn't you come to us because you were sick of being self-conscious?" Cartman asks.

Gently Butters spreads her legs so he can get closer to her. He kisses her throat and moves down until Patty moves her arms to let him continue. She moans as Butters sucks on one breast and caresses the other. Cartman has his lips on her shoulder, but he stops moving to watch Butters.

"I want to try," he says, pulling away.

Butters stops and looks up. "Okay, then come over here. Patty, you should lie down."

She nods and lies down. Butters is on left, Cartman on her right. She takes a deep breath that turns into a moan as both boys start sucking her breasts.

"Guys," she wants to tell them to be more gentle, but another moan escapes her lips and her head gets tossed back.

"All I ever get to suck is Butters' flat chest. But I can get use to huge tits like these," Cartman say between sucks and kisses.

"Same here," Butters says. "Though Cartman's chest is almost as big as yours."

Cartman punches Butters arm, eliciting a laugh from both Butters and Patty.

"You did start it, Eric," Patty says, sitting up on her elbows.

"Well you calmed down real quick," Cartman says, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I'm starting to get more comfortable," Patty acknowledges. She thinks for a moment, but then reaches out to Cartman and pulls him close for a kiss.

Butters watches them make out and gets excited from seeing Patty in Eric's arms. It looks right, both of them together, and Butters can feel the jealousy rise in his chest again like when they were with Kenny. He looks away and bites it down. He sits at the edge of the bed, breathing deeply to control himself or else this evening will be no fun at all.

Cartman sees him from the corner of his eye. He pulls away from Patty, which is a testament to his willpower, he has been fantasizing over this moment since he can remember. But he pulls away and puts an arm around Butters' abdomen.

"You okay?" Cartman asks, kissing the blond in the neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed a moment," Butters says, smiling.

Another pair of arms wind their way around Butters' and start unbuckling his belt. When Patty's done with Butters, she unbuckles and unzips Cartman, and finally she unzips her own dress and takes it off. Butters and Cartman take off their own pants.

"You guys are both…" Patty trails off, the blush back on her cheeks as she points at them. Both their erections are visible. Cartman's erection is poking out of his boxers while Butters his pushing against his briefs.

"What about you?" Butters asks, cupping Patty's crotch. "You're wet."

"Just from having your tits sucked," Cartman laughs. He offers her his hand and Patty stands up. "These are coming off," Cartman says, kneeling and pulling down her panties.

Butters kneels down next to him and looks up.

"You guys are embarrassing me," Patty says, her fingers pressed against her mouth.

"Sorry, it's just that we've never seen one before," Butters explains. He leans in closer and she bites down on her lips when she feels his breath on her. "It smells good."

Patty takes a deep breath. She closes her legs tight and sits back down on the bed.

"Aw, is that it?" Butters asks.

"I was just thinking. When we started, you said you guys would need some help," she says, looking down at her lap. She takes another deep breath and slowly spreads her legs open. She rests her feet on the bed frame and with her hands she spreads herself more. "I guess if you guys have never seen one, I should explain it to you, right?"

Butters and Cartman scoot closer to her, inspecting her closely.

"What's this?" Cartman asks, touching a hood of skin on top of her vagina.

"That's my clitoris. Well, it's the hood that covers it, you can pull it back a little," Patty explains.

Gently Butters does the honors, and a noise is caught in Patty's neck.

"That's suppose to feel good, right?" Cartman asks, touching the exposed skin.

"Oh yeah," Patty confirms, licking her lips, an eye closed.

"More is coming out," Butters says, letting go of the hood and moving down to her vagina, where more fluid was coming out.

"Can you stand up again?" Cartman asks her.

"Sure," she says. Her legs feel woozy, but she manages to stand again.

Cartman moves her so she's facing Butters. He puts his hands on her ass and squeezes down, making Patty yelp.

"You have a great ass," Cartman says.

"Yeah she does!" Butters agrees, squeezing her as well.

"Guys…" Patty says.

"Okay, Butters?" Cartman says, licking his lips and looking at the blond from between her legs.

"Yep!"

The two bury their faces in Patty. Cartman uses his hands to spread her ass apart just enough to give him a clear shot at her hole there. Using his tongue, he licks around the tight muscles to loosen them up enough to be able to lick inside of her.

"Wait, Eric that's—Ah! Butters!" Patty tries to stop Cartman, she puts her hand in his hair, but is interrupted by Butters, and her other hand is on his head.

Butters' is using his thumbs to pull her labia apart. He licks deeply inside her vagina, his nose hitting and rubbing against her clitoris.

"No, guys, this is too much!" Patty moans, her hands over her mouth now, trying hard to contain her screams.

Butters has moved to her clitoris, licking and sucking it, while he puts a finger inside her. Cartman bites down on her ass cheeks before licking inside her again.

"Guys, I'm going to… I'm…" Her legs are trembling and she stands on tiptoes. She cums hard, her whole body shaking as she doubles over and almost collapses on the floor but Cartman guides her to his bed with his arms where she falls instead. Her whole chest heaves as she catches her breath, Cartman and Butters sit next to her, both wiping their mouths and faces.

"You're a squirter," Butters says, wiping his face with his discarded shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Patty says, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be! Eric's a squirter too!" Butters tells her, rubbing her arm. Cartman chuckled but Patty laughs at that.

She rolls over on her back, her body spread open. "That was amazing."

"That was the appetizer, time to move on to the main course," Cartman says, grabbing his jeans and from his pockets procuring a handful of condoms. Butters looks at them and cocks an eyebrow. "My mom," Cartman explains, shrugging.

"Oh!" Patty sits up. She wasn't expecting that to be next, but she wasn't really sure what else they would be doing.

"You don't want to?" Butters asks.

"I won't be able to call myself a lesbian if I do that," Patty says.

"Eh, this is all experimenting. I'm gay but I just sucked a girl's tits and ate out her ass, who cares?" Cartman says.

"Good point," Patty says.

"It's not like we're going to go around telling everyone we gang banged you anyway," Butters whispers to her, making her giggle.

Cartman tosses the condoms on his nightstand and stands up. He pulls off his boxers and Butters stands and does the same.

"I've never seen a dick up close. It's a little intimidating," Patty says.

"Why?" Butters giggles. "We're the ones who should be nervous! Our weak spot just got even bigger, if we get hurt there now it's over for us."

Cartman laughs and Patty is grateful for Butters breaking any tension that threatens to form. She reaches out and touches both their tips with either pointer fingers. They twitch and liquid is coming out.

"You're getting wet too, sort of," she says.

"Pre-cum," Cartman explains.

She looks up and nods, and then goes back to examining them. They look really different, which is surprising to her. Butters shaft is long and thin, while Cartman's shorter and thicker. She suddenly has a memory of when they were all kids and the boys had posted their dick sizes. Things hadn't changed much.

"Do you guys want me to, uhm," she looks up at them and presses a finger to her lips.

"Only if you want to. If you don't it's okay," Butters says.

She kneels and isn't sure where to start. She rubs them both with her hand, causing both to moan above her. She stares up at them and then quickly licks Butters' first. She doesn't put him all on her mouth, she just sucks the tip and moves her tongue between the foreskin.

"So the foreskin is like my hood?" She says.

"Yeah," Butters let's out like a sigh.

She turns from him to Cartman and does the same thing.

"Jesus Christ," Cartman breathes above her.

She pulls away and lets go of them. They look down.

"Can you guys sit down?" She asks them.

They both do. She spread Cartman's leg apart and kneels between them. Using her hands to guide them, she starts rubbing his dick with her breasts.

Cartman throws his head back and mutters obscenities as Butters watches.

"You guys say you're never with a girl, so I just wanted to show you guys what this would feel like," Patty explains.

She quickly swipes Cartman's tip with her tongue again and he cums on her chest. As he catches his breath, she moves over to Butters, who comes quickly as well.

Her breasts are covers in cum. She wipes a bit with her finger and licks it. It tastes bitter, but not as terrible as she was expecting.

"Oh man, big tits are the best," Cartman says, sitting up as Butters lies down on the bed.

Patty smiles and wipes her chest with his shirt. She stands up and kisses Cartman. The she lies down on the bed and kisses Butters.

Cartman lies down with them "You ready?" he whispers into her ear, kissing her neck and with his fingers rubbing around her clitoris.

"I'm a little scared, but yeah," she says, cupping the Cartman's nape with her hand as Butters sucks on the fingers of her other hand.

"Who do you want?" Butters asks.

She looks at him, confused at the question.

"Well we can't both go in," Cartman explains. "I mean, we can, but I doubt that'll be fun for you. At least for your first time."

She looks back at him and then at Butters. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Do you guys have a preference?"

"Why don't you do it, Butters?" Cartman asks.

"Me?" Butters is startled. Patty was Cartman's childhood crush, he should be her first.

"Yeah, I would love to see the two of you together," Cartman says, he's up on his elbow now and reaches towards Butters. "Besides, you've always wanted to be with a girl, and I just think you'd give her a better first time than me."

The three move so they're lying completely on the bed instead of having their legs dangling out. Cartman is lying next to Patty as the Butters is on the bottom, putting on a condom on.

Cartman reaches over to his nightstand and hands Butters a bottle of lube from inside.

"Do we really need that?" Patty asks as Butters squirts a handful.

"Never underestimate the importance of lube," Cartman tells her.

She doesn't argue, they would know. Butters rubs the lube on himself and wipes the remainder onto Patty.

"Try to relax. Hopefully all the foreplay has helped, but breath deeply and don't stress out to much, all right?" Butters says, his hands on her thighs.

Patty nods and Cartman wipes her bangs away from her already sweaty foreheads.

"It might pinch at first, but just breath and let your body get use to it," he adds.

Patty looks at him and holds his hand. She kisses him and then turns to Butters.

"All right," she says.

Butters enters her slowly, and Cartman showers her face with kisses. When she squeezes his hand tightly, he tells her, "If I can take him in my ass, you can take him where a penis is suppose to naturally fit."

Patty snorts and laughs until Butters is all the way inside.

"How was it?" Butters asks, kissing her forehead.

"Not bad," she says.

"Can I move?"

She nods and Butters starts thrusting into her slowly. She moans with every thrust, and Cartman fondles her breasts.

Patty looks at him and guides Cartman's hand to her clitoris for him to rub. He does so a kisses her, his other hand still on a breast and Butters sucks the other one.

"Oh God! Butters! –Eric! Ah," Patty moans out, going from kissing Cartman to kissing Butters and back again. "Fuck, yes! Yes! Right there, you two! Fuck!" She giggles and moans, lifting her hips so Butters can go in deeper. "Don't stop touching my clit," she tells Cartman, her eyelids drooping as she continues making out with him. She reaches out a hand and grips Butters' hair, and while both boys continue touching her, she and Butters cum.

Agains she's catching her breath, and when Butters' pulls out, she turns and curls into Cartman.

"I take it, it was good?" Cartman asks, and Patty nods.

Butters tosses the condom in the trash and lies down next to her as well.

"Thank you," she croaks, turning around to kiss him too.

"No, thank you," Butters laughs as he spoons her.

Cartman has his arms stretched to hold both of them, curled into each other and both looking charming to him.

"We're not done yet, are we?" Patty asks, her hand on Cartman's erection.

"I can take care of that in the bathroom. You can sleep now."

Patty looks at his and presses her lips on his. "Can I take care of it?"

"Are you sure? It's fine if you don't."

She smiles. "I'm sure."

They break their embrace, but Butters' complains, already half-asleep.

"You can stay lying down, Butters," Patty says, kissing him. She gets on top of him on all fours and turns back to Cartman, "Is this okay?"

"Perfect," Cartman says, rubbing her ass. He puts on a condom and more lube. "This should be interesting," he says before entering her.

She takes him more easily than Butters, and it feels slightly better than Butters, too.

Still drowsy, Butters wraps his arms around Patty and pulls her down to kiss her. Her chest is against his, but he adjusts himself so he can squeeze her breast with his hand. She moans into his mouth, and tightly grips the blanket underneath them.

"Eric," she moans out. "Yes! Yes! Yes! So good!"

She cums and falls on Butters' chest, who kisses her forehead and runs his hand through her hair. It takes a few more pumps before Cartman cums and he pulls out to let her fall completely. He tosses his condom and lies down next to them.

Patty is curled into Butters, she lifts her head enough to see Cartman and Butters making out above her. Cartman then turns her so she's squeezed between both of them, their arms protective over her as their legs are intertwined.

"Thanks for this, guys," she sighs.

"No problem," Butters says.

"It was our pleasure," Cartman says.

The three lie there, hearing each other breath until they all fall asleep.


	3. Shelly

**This chapter came so naturally, I don't want to spoil you guys with fast updates though.**

**And I know she's not a classmate, but is anyone really going to call me out on that?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy, Reviews are nice and appreciated! **

* * *

"Yeah! Fucking take my dick you turd!"

"Jesus Christ, Shelly!" Cartman shouts, gripping his comforter and gritting his teeth as Shelly rams her strap-on dildo into him.

"What? You don't like it? Why the fuck did you invite me here if you were going to be a fucking wuss, huh?" Shelly taunts, ramming even harder into him.

Butters is standing by, watching in horror and not sure whether he should intercede. But even if he wanted to he couldn't. He's standing next to the bed, only wearing a white collared shirt, his arms tied behind his back through elaborate knots crisscrossing along his abdomen and chest all thanks to Shelly. He can't even touch himself, and his erection is starting to make him dizzy.

"Come here, turd," Shelly tells Butters, yanking him forward by the rope and biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Like seeing your boyfriend's ass getting ripped apart, huh?" She teases, squeezing Butters' dick.

Though her grip is firm, Butters still tries to move his hips and get enough friction to cum. When Shelly sees what he's trying she laughs and flicks his dick instead.

"No one can cum unless I want them to. Isn't that right, fat turd?" She asks Cartman more sweetly, patting his lower back while he's suffering with the cock ring that's swelling up his dick.

"Fuck!" Cartman shouts by way of response.

"You two should have known better than to come to me. And remember, you tell anyone and I will kill you both with my bear hands," she continues, a grin on her lips.

Though both are growing dizzy from pain and lust, Butters and Cartman are lucid enough to note that this is the happiest they've ever seen Shelly, and in an odd way, this pain is worth it.

After one more hard thrust, Shelly takes off the harness, leaving the dildo inside Cartman but freeing herself from it. She gets off the bed and stretches, reaching her hands up high to the ceiling. Like Cartman, she's naked. She's much thinner and taller than Patty, her breasts an A cup, but she had the boys in the palm of her hand.

"I wonder what I should do next?" She smiles at Butters but walks past him and to the night stand, where a remote control was waiting for her. She put it on high, and the butt plug inside Butters is flailing inside him.

Butters screams and he bends forward, but he doesn't fall.

"You're tough," she tells Butters, resting her elbow on his back. "Fat turd, come suck his dick before he loses it."

Cartman is lying on the bed, his mouth open and drool coming out. But he slowly lifts himself up and kneels in front of Butters.

Butters licks his lips, anxious and anticipating his release. As Cartman covered his member with his mouth, Shelly sits on the bed, crossing her legs and enjoying the view. Cartman only had Butters in his mouth for less than a minute when the blond cums hard into his mouth.

"You sure love to swallow," Shelly notes.

Cartman turns to look at her. He nods and wipes his mouth.

"Get him hard again. His dick is no good to me soft," she orders.

Cartman and Butters look at each other before Cartman starts sucking him off again. This time it takes a few minutes before Butters is hard enough for Shelly.

"Good. Now I want both of you to lie on the bed. Fat turd on the right, small turd on the left."

They do as they're told. Shelly turns Butters' butt plug down until it's only slightly vibrating. She lies down between the two, her back to Butters.

"You two don't have any STDs do you?"

They both shake their head.

"Then no condoms. I'm on the pill so don't worry about that, let's just have some fun," she grins.

She moves them both so they're on their side. Since Butters can't properly move, she has to do the work for him. She presses herself close, and she moans when she feels him going into her ass.

"Okay," she says, her voice small from the effort. Her hand is on Cartman's shoulder. "You have another hole in the front to fit into."

Cartman doesn't say anything, he sticks his dick into Shelly, wincing and moaning in pain the whole way.

"Awesome," Shelly sighs, her hand against her mouth. She looks so happy, and through the pain, Cartman blinks and leans forward to kiss her.

This surprises her. Her hands are on his chest, and though she wants to push him away at first, she kisses him back. She moans and his tongue starts to explore her mouth deeper. Butters kisses her neck and she reaches back to grip his hair with her hand, but gently. The boys don't move, the three stay still, just kissing each other for a few minutes.

When the boys pull away, Shelly's eyelids flutter and she's panting. She presses the tips of her fingers to her lips for a moment before sitting up, making both boys pulls out of her.

"I have another idea," she says.

She pulls the dildo out of Cartman and makes him lie on his back. She then unties Butters, takes off his shirt, and takes out his butt plug. She makes him sit on his knees at the end of the bed. He shakes out his arms trying to get the blood flowing again as he watches her get on all fours top of Cartman.

"Okay, we're going to do this again, but I think it'll work better like this," she tells them.

"Wait, Shelly what about," Cartman points down, meaning the cock ring.

"In a minute," she says, smiling and kissing him.

They both enter her again at the same time, and she moans. The boys have never done this before, and they can feel the other one move inside of Shelly.

"Oh fuck, you guys," she gasps.

She falls down onto her elbows and kisses Cartman and Butters kisses her back. The blond comes in no time, and Shelly turns back to him.

"Hey, can you release Cartman's cock ring. There's a button at the bottom," she tells him, her face flush as Cartman is really giving it to her, desperate to cum.

Butters nods and looks down. He seeing the button she mentioned and on pressing it, both Cartman and Shelly scream, startling him. He sits up and watches Cartman arch his back as he dumps all his cum inside of Shelly and she's screaming and biting down on his shoulder as she takes his load.

"Jesus," Butters mutters as he sees Cartman and Shelly, both completely spent and undone. From where he is, he can see both his and Cartman's cum drip out of her.

He leans forward and kisses Shelly and then Cartman. "Are you two all right?"

They both attempt to say yes, but it just comes out as gargled noise.

"That's was quiet the sight to see. I wish I was filming so you guys could see it too," Butters continues.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Shelly says, lifting herself up slightly and looking at Butters.

"I don't need to relive that. I mean, it was the best orgasm of my life, but at what cost?" Cartman says, panting and an arm around Shelly's waist.

Shelly smiles and lies back down on his chest, her chin on her arm as she traces shapes on his chest. Butters lies on top of her and put his chin on her neck and she grabs the nape of his neck.

"You two turds aren't half bad. Thanks for this unforgettable evening."

Both boys 'uh-huh'ed.

Butters rolls off of them cuddles close to Cartman.

"I guess I should be heading out," Shelly says, trying to get up, but Cartman grips her waist and rolls her around so now Butters is spooning her and she's wrapped in his arms.

"Or not," she says and chuckles as she gets comfortable and let's the two turds have this one win.


	4. Scott Malkinson

**I need this OT3 to become a thing, you guys don't understand. **

**Anywho, enjoy, reviews are nice and much appreciated! And I own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't know, fellas. I'm starting to have second thoughts," Scott Malkinson says as he scoots back in the bed while Butters advances on him.

"Have you ever considered using less 'S's in your everyday speech, Scott?" Cartman asks nonchalantly as he sticks a plastic straw into a juice box and leaves it on his nightstand.

"What's the juice for?" Scott asks, turning to Cartman. Butters takes the opportunity to nuzzle his neck and nibble his ear.

"So you don't pass out on us, duh," Butters tells him. "We treat all our friends real good."

Butters kisses him and starts unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin along the way. Cartman slowly walks over to his desk and grabs his chair. He pulls it forward and sits in it backwards, his arms on the back so he can lean and watch better.

"God, I've wanted your freckled face for so long," Butters murmurs, kissing Scott's navel.

"You have?"

Cartman watches, and licks his lips as Butters takes off his shirt before unzipping Scott's pants. He's wanted this moment even more than Butters wanted Scott. Butters isn't particularly small, but compared to his bulky body, he's a nymph. Scott, however, is a tiny thing, at least a good five inches shorter than Butters. He has some meat on his bones, but it looks more like baby-fat than anything else, giving him a youthful appearance.

Butters has pulled off his pants and is back to kissing his neck, and Scott is clearly flustered now, with a pink hue coloring his cheeks. Cartman feels his pants tighten. Seeing Butters in complete control of Scott, he's sure he can cum on the sight alone.

Through their underwear, Butters rubs their erections together, drawing out moans and gasps from both of them.

"With or without?" Cartman asks suddenly and loudly.

The two on the bed stop what they're doing and turn to him. Cartman is holding up a condom between his pointer and middle finger.

"Oh, uh… Without?" Scott says, not sure if that's the correct answer or not. He's relieved when both smile, though, and Cartman puts the condom back in his pocket.

Butters giggles and moves down. He rolls Scott's underwear off and kneels between his legs.

"It's so cute!" Butters gushes, his hands on his cheeks as he looks at Scott's member.

"Uh—Thanks?"

Butters giggles and pokes it. A drop of pre-cum drips out. He gently pushes his finger between the foreskin and Scott moans and his legs trembles. He licks and sucks it slightly, but soon Butters sits up again and spreads Scott's thighs even further apart.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Butters tells him, and on cue Cartman stands and hands him the lube. He's now standing beside the bed, his arms crossed and licking his lips.

Scott looks up at him. A whine is caught in his throat and his bottom lip starts to tremble. Cartman notices this and cups his face with his hand. He wipes his bottom lip with his finger and leans down to kiss him.

Butters is lubing himself up and starts to caress Scott's ass. He tries to gently pry a finger inside of Scott, and is surprised to see his finger slip in and out easily.

"Wow, Scott, it's like you were made for this or something," he says as he plunges three fingers into him.

Scott breaks his kiss with Cartman and turns to Butters. He doesn't know what to say, he just bites his lip and kisses Cartman some more.

Figuring Scott is more than ready, Butters doesn't hesitate to enter him. Scott gasps and grips tightly onto Cartman's hair.

"So fast!" He complains and grunts every time Butters thrusts.

Cartman grins. He finally takes off his clothes and turns Scott's head so he kisses his erection. Butters turns him so he's on his side now, but he doesn't break his movement. Scott looks up at Cartman and back down at his dick. He steadies himself by holding Cartman's hip, closes his eyes, and starts to suck him off.

"You're pretty quick on the uptake, Scott," Butters says with ragged breaths. He's getting winded now. "You even tightened around me once you saw Eric's dick."

Scott opens his eyes and looks at Butters, but he doesn't let go of Cartman. He starts sucking even harder and Cartman has to hold on to the bed's headboard to hold himself up.

"Fuck," he whispers.

With his free hand, Scott starts pumping the base of Cartman's dick and looks up, but Cartman has his eyes shut now and is panting.

"Oh God, Scott. Your ass is so good! I'm going to—"

"No!" Scott shouts, startling both boys. "Don't cum inside me!"

Butters nods and pulls out. He flips him on his back and cums on his stomach. Scott stopped sucking Cartman, he's still jerking him off at he cums on his face.

As Butters and Cartman are recuperating, Scott rubs himself a little and he cums as well. He sighs and lies back, his chest heaving.

Butters and Cartman look at each other. Butters takes one last deep breath and then crawls on top of Scott, smiling.

"What a cute little cum dump you turned out to be," Butters says, lightly brushing Scott's hair from his face.

"Wha? I'm not—" he tries to protest, but Butters sticks to fingers into his mouth and Scott sucks on them.

"We've never had a cum dump as cute as you," Butters continues, and he starts to lick Cartman's cum off of Scott's face. "So eager and sweet. Do you want to be covered head to toe? We can do that."

Butters finishes cleaning his face and starts to suck his neck. He drops his fingers from his mouth and Scott starts to moan.

"I'm not! No… I'm not anyone's cum dump…" Scott tells him.

The bed suddenly sags on the bottom, and they both turn to see Cartman sitting at the bottom, ready for round two.

"If you love cum so much, squeeze some more out of Eric," Butters says, and gets off of Scott.

Scott sits up. He looks at Butters, than Cartman, and then at Cartman's erection. He presses his lips together and hangs his head when he feels himself getting hard again. He crawls over to Cartman and wordlessly eases his way onto him.

Cartman kisses and bites Scott's throat, and as Butters moves to get a better view, Scott looks back and reaches towards him.

"You too," he says quietly. "You too, Butters. I want you both."

That catches both off guard. Cartman stops and looks at him.

"You sure you can handle two?" He asks.

Scotts nods. His left arm is hooked around Cartman's neck, but he uses his right hand to spread himself wider.

"You can fit in there too, I promise you can."

Butters wants to say no, he doesn't want to hurt Scott, but if he's confident enough that he can take them both, he'll at least try.

"Okay, but if it hurts tell me and I'll pull out," Butters says, scooting so he's sitting behind him.

He lines himself up and enters Scott with ease.

"Huh," is all Cartman had to say when he sees Butters slide into Scott.

Scott squeezes down on Cartman's shoulders, his head tilted up and his tongue sticking out.

"You okay, Scott?" Butters asks. He can feel Cartman's dick rub up against his, and it's like when Cartman gives them a hand job together, only tighter.

"Yeah," Scott manages to say, his tongue still sticking out but he's obviously smiling.

"Mind telling me why two dicks can fit in you easily if you've never had sex before?" Cartman asks.

Scott snaps out of his trance and realizes where he is. "Uh…" His face becomes a deep red and he buries his face in Cartman's shoulder.

"C'mon, the time to be embarrassed ended when you took both our dicks," Cartman says, nudging him with his shoulder. Butters rubs his back and kisses behind his ear.

"It's just… I have a lot of toys…" Scott admits, lifting up his head.

Cartman and Butters both bust out laughing.

"I'm just imagining you with two huge dildos in your ass now! Do you love it? Does it make you feel full and happy?" Butters asks, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist.

Scott turns to look at him and smiles slightly. "Yeah."

Without warning, Cartman starts to move inside him. Scott screams but Butters moans.

"A little warning?" Butters tells him.

"Let's go in opposite times like a piston," Cartman says.

Butters nods and once Cartman is all in he pulls out almost all the way out, and once Cartman is out, he thrusts in. They go slowly at first, but once they get the feel of it, they go faster.

Scott grips Cartman's hair tightly, alternating between screams and moans.

"Two dicks… I always have one inside…" Scott says in mangled breaths. "So good! So good!"

Cartman is holding on to Scott's waist while Butters has moved to his shoulders.

"Where you at, Butters?" Cartman gasps.

"I'm close. I'm going to cum soon," Butters says.

"Cum inside me," Scott says. "Cum inside me, both of you… Fill me up… Make me your cum dump… I want your cum so bad!"

Cartman and Butters grin at each other and both cum together inside of Scott, who cums right after.

Scott collapses onto of Cartman, his arms hanging over his shoulders as well as his head. They're all panting heavily, but Scott starts to feel dizzy, but it's suddenly difficult for him to articulate words.

Once he's sure he's about to pass out, he feels a hand on his back and there's a straw in front of him. He lifts his head slightly and sees Butters smiling at him, juice box in hand.

"Drink some. Wouldn't want our cute cum dump to faint on us. That be quite the story to tell the doctors."

Scott sips the juice and he does start to feel better. He's still in Cartman's arms, and he hasn't made any attempt to move. When he finishes his juice, Cartman kisses his temple and Butters runs his fingers through his hair.

"Did you enjoy it?" Butters asks.

Scott nods.

Cartman snorts.

Lucky for him, Scott is light, and without letting go of him, he's able to lie down. Scott is still clutching him tightly, now his legs are wrapped around Cartman too.

"Butters?" Scott whines feebly.

"I'm right here, Scott," Butters says, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Scotts turns his head and kisses him, then he buries his head under Cartman's chin. He can hear Cartman and Butters making out above him and he smiles. He feels oddly safe there, wrapped in both their arms, and he drifts off to sleep as the two boys above him whisper to each other while Butters runs his hands through his hair.


	5. Mike Makowski

**The pairing Butters/Mike Makowski is very near and dear to my heart. All the pairings thus far are very near and dear to my heart, actually. **

**I own nothing, reviews are nice and appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

"For someone with green hair, you're way too straight edge," Cartman huffs as he and Butters are sitting on his bed, listening to Mike Makowski lecture at them about safe sex and the need for a spiritual connection.

"I'm sorry if I still have a sense of responsibility for my former underlings," Mike says, his hand to his chest, offended.

"Right, Vampyr," Cartman says.

"Just call me Mike, that was a dumb phase," he says, crossing his arms.

"Is that why you still wear fangs?"

"Shut up!"

Mike balls his hands into fists, but before this argument can continue, Butters stands up and reaches for his hands, which relax in Butters' grip.

"Come on, you two, we're not here to argue over stupid things, we're here to have some fun. And if you came all this way, Mike, well it has to be for a good reason," Butters tells him, smiling and his eyelids fluttering.

Mike blushes and looks away. "I just came to tell you guys to knock this shit out. It isn't safe. You guys can get an STD or something."

"We are safe, though! We're super safe. We just like having some fun, is all," Butters tells him, and flings his arms around his neck. "Plus, Eric and I owe you a lot. You're inadvertently made me give Eric a hickey when we were kids. It was kind of the starting point of our relationship, and we're really grateful."

"What? What are you talking about, I nev—" before Mike can continue, he's caught off by Butters' lips.

"Let's have some fun tonight," Butters says, smiling when he pulls away.

Mike is stunned and doesn't fight as Butters takes off his jacket. Butters takes off his shirt and then leads him to the bed. He sits on his lap, facing him, and kisses his neck.

"Okay, I assume it's a hard yes for mister safety here," Cartman says as he pulls out a condom from his nightstand.

"Thanks," Mike says, reaching out for it.

Cartman grins, Mike's resolve melted away real quick.

Mike wraps his arms around Butters, and easily lifts him up and lays him down on the bed. He pushes himself up and starts removing Butters' shirt. As he gets to Butters' pants, Cartman starts laughing.

"You're so full of shit, Mike. You come here acting like we're perverts and here you are, knowing exactly how to undress someone."

Mikes turns to Cartman, Butters is pawing at his chest to get his attention again, he smirks at the brunette.

"Just because I'm playing along doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said. I'm made of flesh, after all, but in a perfect world we would only make love to our other half. But if you two are so willing to share, who am I to refuse?"

Mike grips Cartman's shirt and pulls him close to kiss him. Butters stops and stares at them. Cartman is amazed that Mike is so strong, but as he eases into the kiss, he yelps and pulls away. He presses his fingers to his lips and sees blood.

"Hey, you fuck!" Cartman shouts.

Mike just laughs, blood on his fake canines.

Butters is startled by the blood, but he pulls Mike down and kisses him.

Cartman stands up, fingers still pressing his lips to stop the blood. He's pissed as he takes off his clothes and from where he's standing, he unbuckles Mike's pants and starts pulling them off too. Mike kicks them off and Butters is quick to take his pants off too.

Cartman gets a firm grip on Mike's neck and bites down on his shoulders.

"What the hell?" Mike shouts, but he can't turn around.

"Just wanted to return the favor," Cartman says, licking at the blood trickling from Mike.

"I wanna try!" Butters shouts, excited and eager, a huge smile on his face.

Cartman rolls his eyes and shoves Mike's face into the right side of Butters' neck while he got the left.

"You hear him," Cartman says, side-eying Mike.

Mike is still reeling from the bite and from what Butters said, but he soon smiles again and opens his mouth wide to bite down on Butters. Cartman does the same and Butters starts to writhe underneath them. He has his hands to his chest, a finger on his lip as he moans out.

Mike breaks the skin easily and does suck out a little bit of blood. Cartman doesn't, however, he just gives Butters a hickey. When both boys pulls away, Butters is panting, and Cartman reaches down to grip his erection through his briefs.

"I didn't know you were such a masochist," he teases.

"I'm not," Butters tells him.

Mike looks at Butters, and then looks around himself. He sees the condom Cartman gave him discarded on the floor and goes to pick it up. He pulls down his underwear and puts it on.

"Wow," Cartman says, looking at Mike's dick , an eyebrow raised and nodding in approval.

"Thanks," Mike says, hands on his hips and smiling.

Cartman takes Butters' underwear off for him and pulls him so he's lying against his stomach and chest. He holds Butters' thighs and spreads him open. Butters is still trying to catch his breath and his face is flushed by this new position he's in.

"I've never done it with a guy before," Mike says as he approaches them.

"Well you're in for a treat," Cartman tells him.

Mike kneels in front of Butters and lines up his dick. Butters is still feeling a little woozy, and before he can collect his thoughts and ask for some lube, Mike enters him.

"Not so rough," Butters complains, but the way his tongue is sticking out and how hard he's gotten, it falls on death ears.

As Mike continues pumping into the blond, Butters wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Seeing this display and how Butters calls out to Mike, Cartman feels knots form in his stomach and he frowns.

"Scoot down a little, will you?" Cartman tells Mike, who does so.

Now there's enough room for Cartman to grab Butters' by his nose and pull him back on the bed. Before Butters can react, he shoves his dick in his mouth.

Butters is still holding on to Mike, but he starts sucking Cartman's dick, and from this angle he can feel the tip reach his throat.

Mike can't hold back anymore and cums, and Butters squeezes his thighs around him even tighter. Cartman, conscious of what he's doing, pulls out and cums on Butters' face, afraid of making him choke otherwise.

"Now I wanna try that," Mike says, panting as he takes off his condom and tosses it in the trash bin.

"Try what?" Cartman asks, leaning against his hands.

"Giving a blow job," Mike says.

Butters shoots up, cum still on his face. "Yeah, let's do that! You give Cartman one and I'll give you!"

"And I'll do you," Cartman tells Butters. "All right, we all need to lie down in a circle or something."

Mike takes the right side of the bed, Cartman is on the top, and Butters is on the left. Their bodies are twisted to give each other a clear shot.

"If you bite me, so help me God, I will murder you," Cartman tells Mike, Butters' dick on his lips.

"Whatever," Mike says, examining Cartman's dick, but it accidentally slips into his mouth when he winces and moans as Butters starts sucking him off without warning him first.

Butters takes Mike all the way in, excited at how long and fat his dick is. It manages to go half way down his throat, but he's careful to not gag on it.

Cartman concentrates hard to suck Butters off because Mike has excellent technique, if he doesn't pay attention, he'll forget all about the blond.

Mike doesn't bite down on Cartman, but he does graze him with his teeth. He even manages to stick one of his canines between the foreskin, and Cartman moans out and cums again. Now Mike cums and Butters swallows it all, and he cums, but he slipped out of Cartman's mouth when the brunette came, so he cums on his face.

The three boys lie on the bed, panting. Cartman wipes his face with his hand and licks his hand clean.

"Well that was fun," Mike says, his face lying on Cartman's thigh.

"Yeah," Butters sighs, sitting up. He still has Cartman's dried cum on his face and he scoots closer to him so Cartman's head is on his lap.

"Thanks for not biting," Cartman says, burying his face in Butters' thigh.

"So now what?" Mike asks, sitting up.

"Now we sleep," Butters says, leaning over to kiss him.

The two lie back down, Butters in Mike's arms as they kiss. Cartman crawls over next to Butters and buries his face in the nape of his neck and soon starts to snore softly.

"This is probably a stupid thing to say considering what we've just done, but you two seem pretty good together. I'm glad I was able to help, even if it was an accident, to make this happen," Mike says, lifting himself up by his elbow as he watches Cartman cuddle Butters in his sleep.

"Thank you," Butters says, getting sleepy himself. He wraps his arms around Mike's chest and pulls him close.

Mike alternates between petting Butters and Cartman before drifting off to sleep himself.


	6. Quatre: Dip

**Oh man, I'm so proud of this chapter, you guys! And these are my two ultimate, ultimate South Park OTPs together doing the do.**

**I really really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I own nothing and reviews are nice and appreciated!**

* * *

For the first time since these experiments started, Cartman is having serious second thoughts. He didn't want to ask Damien, but Butters insisted he seems like he knows some stuff. Fun stuff.

But Damien absolutely refused to go along with this if his mate couldn't be a part of it. Both boys shrugged and said the more the merrier, and neither felt the need to ask who his mate was.

Now they're sitting in Cartman's room, a pentagram has been drawn on his carpet with red spray paint—Damien swears it'll come out with some simple vacuuming.

The three are sitting around the circle, candles lit at each point of the pentagram, a cap in the middle. Damien is murmuring in a language Cartman doesn't understand. Butters seems to be completely at ease. If anything he looks a little bored.

A thick fog seems to be enveloping Cartman's room. He blinks, thinking it's all in his head, but then he sees Butters perk up and look around. Cartman turns to yell at Damien to stop, but he's stunned into silence when he sees ram horns form on Damien's forehead.

Butters is scared now and crawls along the circle until reaching Cartman, and buries his face in his chest.

Damien continues his chanting and the fog is being pulled into the pentagram until it appears trapped in an invisible dome. In moments it lights up, as though there's thunder as well. The fog condenses until a final roar shakes the whole house and the fog gushes out of the circle, leaving the room feeling cold and dank.

Within the circle someone is curled up, wearing the cap. Their back is towards the boys, but Cartman sees Damien smiling, his teeth turned to fangs now. The person slowly sits up, their head hanging and their arms in their lap.

"Pip?" Butters says, looking up.

After hearing his name, Pip's head pops up and turns to Butters.

"Woah, Pip!" Butters shouts and goes to hug his old friend. "It's been so long, Pip! I've missed you so much!" He's giggling.

"Butters?" Pip says, feeling sluggish he lifts an arm up to hug Butters back. "I've missed you too," he says, smiling contently, wrapping his arms around Butters, and burying his face in his neck.

"Holy shit," Cartman says, letting out a whistle.

"We only have until day break," Damien tells them. "Then he has to go back."

"Really? That's all we get?" Butters turns to look at him, Pip snug against his chest now.

"It's pretty gracious of my father to give us this much already, wouldn't you agree?" Damien asks, shrugging, but it's obvious he's upset as well.

"May I ask, though I am so happy to see you again, Butters, truly I am, why are you and Eric here?" Pip asks, sitting up.

As way of answer, Butters cups his face and presses his lips against' Pip's.

"What are you doing?!" Pip asks, frightened. He pushes Butters away and looks at Damien.

"It's okay, love, I've made an agreement with them to have some fun tonight. If you want to, that is," Damien says, crawling over to them.

Cartman can see a long, black tail coming from Damien's butt and whipping around the air. It's slender like a cat's tail, and he licks his lips.

"Agreement?" Pip is in Butters arms. He looks at his old friend, cups his face with both his hands, and kisses him back. If Damien isn't going to get upset, he might as well take advantage.

Damien sits behind Pip and grabs his wrists. He pulls him away from Butters and starts biting his neck. Cartman scoots forward and protectively puts his arms around Butters stomach, carefully watching what the other two are doing.

Pip is trembling in Damien's arms, moans caught in his throat.

"Let's give them a little demonstration, love, so they don't get too startled, eh?" Damien says.

Pip turns too look at him. "Yes," he says as he kisses Damien.

Damien let's go of Pip's wrists and grabs his lapel with his fists. Violently, he pulls the down and Pip's clothes get shredded up into nothing and he's naked now, but his knees are close together so the boys can't see his dick. He's still wearing his cap, but Damien lovingly pulls it off and tosses it aside. When it lands on the floor, it also disappears.

Butters and Cartman can now see all the markings on Pip's body. Some are black, some are bright red, but they're all across his body.

"What is all that?" Butters asks.

"Pip has gone through quite a lot," Damien says. "We were not suppose to be together, technically. I'm a demon, he's a human. Even though he was dead, his soul wouldn't have been able to handle mine. Not only that, but he was meant for heaven, not hell, and it is impossible to change a soul's destination once God has made his decision. But I wasn't going to be denied my mate."

"Each marking symbolizes what I've done to be with Damien. The red are a sin, the black a curse. This body isn't a human, it's just a temporary vessel for my soul for night when Damien brings me back, and since my soul has been defiled, it shows up on this vessel." Pip turns and kisses Damien's neck.

"Pip is the first human to turn into a demon. Usually only angels can become demons, but my love worked incredibly hard, and now we get to reap the benefits," Damien says and smirks.

Pip is holding on to Damien's forearms as Damien pushes his right thigh so Pip's legs are spread open. Pip blushes as the two boys in front of him stare at his crotch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Damien asks, reaching towards it.

Where Pip's dick should be instead are purple tentacles wildly wiggling about. There's a particularly large one, which is the one Damien grabs, and the tip curls around his hand. Four smaller tentacles are around it, all of which also reach towards Damien's hand.

"What is that?" Cartman asks, slightly disgusted, but mostly intrigued.

"A demon dick. Once he got this, I was sure he could take me and we could be together forever," Damien explains.

"Wait, if Pip had to go through all that to be with you, then Eric and I… We can't…" Butters starts.

"Don't worry. Pip had to go through all of that to be my mate in the afterlife. But here on earth, anything goes, so you two will be fine."

Butters gulps. He hoped that would be his ticket out of this situation. But he still feels Cartman getting hard behind him, and though he's still frightened, if Cartman is getting excited, he can get excited too.

Damien pulls his hand away, but the tentacles still reach out for him. He stands up and takes off his own clothes. With his black pants and turtleneck on, it's impossible to tell just how muscular he is, but naked, his muscles are well defined, his stomach an impressive six-pack. His dick isn't tentacles like Pip's, but rather it's incredibly large and red, with red bumps along the shaft.

"It looks different from Pips," Butters says meekly.

"I'm the prince of darkness, my cock should be impressive, right? Plus, all demons have different dicks. When Pip got his, I was pleased to see he got the cute tentacles, because others can be rather unappealing," Damien says, a hand on his hip.

Pip's eyelids droop, and he moves to kneel in front of Damien. He looks like he's in a trance as he eases Damien's dick into his mouth. As he sucks of Damien, two of Pips tentacles spread his anus apart and Damien's tail enters him.

Butters feels Cartman's dick twitch behind him. It isn't until Cartman places his hand over his own dick that he realizes he's hard too.

Pip has stopped sucking Damien and is now licking his balls and the base of the shaft. Without warning, since Damien isn't even reacting to the blowjob, he cums on Pip. With the exception of how much came out of him, his cum looks like a normal human's. Pip is covered in it now, his hair, face, and chest. He has his mouth open and some lands on his tongue, which he swallows greedily.

Damien's tail then gets longer and wraps around Pip. He lays him down on the floor with his tail and gets on top of him.

"Ready?" Damien asks.

Pip nods and cries out when Damien enters him.

Cartman's hand wanders under Butter's pants so he can touch him directly. Butters is staring as his old friend takes that huge dick so easily.

Pip is panting and moaning. Instead of wrapping his arms around Damien, he grabs onto his horns. He does wrap his legs around Damien's waist and he screams as he cums, his back arching as he takes Damien's huge load inside as well. His own tentacle are flailing, and when Damien pulls away, Butters can tell that Pip came from the largest tentacle only. When Damien pulls out, his cum spills out of Pip, who's panting and smiling, his eyes closed.

"So, you guys still in?" Damien asks, turning to the boys, his dick still hard as if he hadn't just cum twice in a row.

Butters shrinks back against Cartman, a 'no' on the tip of his tongue. But Cartman gently pushes him away. He crawls over to Damien, his eyes on his dick.

Damien stands up again and smiles when he sees how hypnotized Cartman is. Cartman looks up at him, a blush crosses his cheeks, but he opens his mouth for Damien's dick.

"Don't try to take it all, I don't want to break you," Damien says, a hand gripping Cartman's hair.

Butters watches, horrified at what Cartman is doing. He looks away and see Pip still lying on the floor, cum still coming out. He crawls over to him and gently pushes some of his long hair away from his sweat and cum drenched face.

"Are you really okay with all of this?" Butters asks, whispering in Pip's ear.

Pip opens his eyes. He smiles at Butters and nods.

"You don't understand how happy I am. To be with someone I truly love. I would wager you would do anything to be with Eric, right?" Pip asks him in turn.

Butters turns to look at Cartman, who is licking Damien's shaft now.

"Yeah, I guess I would," he says, turning back to Pip.

Pip reaches up and cups Butters' face. Butters places his hand over his friend's. He turns his head and kisses the palm.

"I've missed you so much," Butters says, tears in his eyes, his voice shaking. "I think about you almost everyday."

"Really?" Pip asks.

"You were my best friend, Pip. I really loved you."

"Oh, Butters." Pip sits up, both hands cupping his face now as Butters cries quietly.

"There's been so many times when I've wanted to talk to you. But now, I'm really glad to know you're happy, that everything turned out okay." Butters wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm happy too!"

"I'm glad."

Pip pulls Butters to his chest and that really makes the tears come. Butters is sobbing into his chest, saying his name and 'I love you' over and over again.

Damien watches them, but Cartman isn't aware of anything else until Damien cums over him as well.

"Swallow some," Damien tells him, and Cartman lifts his hands to catch some and licks it up.

When that's done, Cartman blinks rapidly and looks around. "What's happening?" He asks, and turns to Butters. "What did you do to him?" He shouts at Pip, distressed and not understanding why Butters is crying.

Cartman goes over to them and Butters lifts up his head.

"I'm fine, Eric. Just overwhelmed to have Pip back, even if it's for a short time," Butters tells him.

Cartman is still concerned. He doesn't buy that and the lapse in his memory isn't helping his confused state. As he's thinking, he's on all fours and feels his pants be pulled down.

"What the hell?!" He shouts and turns to see Damien lowering his pants with his tail.

"We're not done," Damien tells him, walking over to him.

Cartman is scared, but seeing Damien's dick, he feels himself being pulled back to the same trance he was just in. He shakes his head, though, and looks up at Damien.

"You can't! It won't fit!" Cartman tells him.

Damien smiles. He kneels behind him and yanks his pants off. He then presses himself against Cartman and pulls of his shirt.

"You swallowed my cum. You'll be able to take me easily now, and any pain you feel will turn to pleasure," Damien tells him.

"No…" Cartman says, his voice shaking.

"You sure?" Damien asks as he rubs his dick against Cartman's ass.

Again, Cartman feels himself pulled into the trance. He doesn't know how, he's not staring at it, and he tries to fight it, but is finding it to be more and more difficult.

"That's right, let yourself fall. You won't regret it," Pip tells Cartman. He pets his hair and leans over to kiss him and calm him down.

"Stop it! If he doesn't want to then he doesn't want to!" Butters shouts at both of them. "Leave him alone."

"But he does want to," Pip says. "You're the one who doesn't." He taps Butters' nose with the tip of his finger.

"What does that mean?"

"My dick unleashes people's true sexual emotions," Damien tells him. "You notice how you're not affected? That's no accident, it's because you truly don't want it. But Cartman here desperately wants my huge dick inside of him, hence his reactions." Damien pets Cartman's hair and snickers. "Now isn't that right, my pet?"

Cartman is still trying to fight the trance, but he feels himself losing it. His tongue starts to hang out and his eyes go blank.

"Y-Yes! Yes, I want you huge dick inside me! Fuck me hard with it, please!" Cartman shouts.

"Eric?" Butters reaches out so they're facing each other. "Snap out of it!"

"It's too late for that now," Damien says.

"Don't worry," Pip says into Butters' ear. "Everything will be fine, I promise. Let's have fun together while he gets satisfied."

Butters doesn't want to let go of Cartman, but Pip starts to unbuckle his pants.

"Don't hurt him," he tells Damien, his voice low and menacing. "If you hurt him, I'll… I'll… I'll exorcise you!"

"Oh my," Pip says behind Butters.

Damien laughs. "That won't work. But you don't have to worry, I'm not planning on hurting him. On the contrary, if I were to leave right now without fucking him, he would stay in this trance forever. Once I cum inside him, he'll be back to normal. So go have some fun with Pip while I enjoy this one."

Butters grits his teeth. He looks at Cartman and kisses him before stepping back with Pip.

"Don't worry," Pip says again, unbuttoning Butters' shirt as he pulls off his pants himself. "Eric will be just fine. For now, there's more pressing matters." Pip says and lightly squeezes the Butters' tip.

Pip lies back down on the floor, his legs spread for Butters, and again his tentacles open his anus.

"I never knew what a special place I had in your heart, Butters. I'm truly sorry if I ever caused you any pain, and from now on, I'll ask Damien if we can use some of our nights so I can be with you too, at least for a little bit. But for now, you've wanted this for a long time, right?"

Butters looks at Pip. He licks his lip but jumps when he hears Cartman scream. He turns and sees Cartman laughing as Damien thrusts into him over and over again.

"So good! Your cock! It's so big! I love it!" Cartman shouts and drools.

Butters turns back to Pip. "I'm not that big," he says, and now he worries if he'll ever satisfy Cartman ever again.

"Don't worry about that," Pip tells him. "That's why we have to swallow some of his cum beforehand as well. Aside from the other side affects Damien said, it also keeps us from being marked, so to speak. It's odd to explain it, but basically, it might seem that we won't be able to enjoy any other dick after enjoying Damien's, but his cum restores us too, so we'll be able to enjoy sex with others as well. Understand?"

"I think so," Butters says, getting on top of Pip.

He looks over at Cartman, he is going wild, he's even snapping his hips back to meet with Damien. But if Pip says is true, he has nothing to worry about, Cartman is still his.

"Butters, I've always loved you too," Pip says, his hands on either side of Butters' face. "I wonder if things would have turned out differently had I not died?"

Tears flood Butters' eyes again and he blinks them away. "Who knows," he chokes out.

"Oh, but Butters, maybe this is for the best? I love Damien, you love Eric. We've found our mates."

"Do you think it's possible to have more than one?" Butters asks him.

"I don't know," Pip says.

Butters leans down to kiss him. He enters Pip and feels him gasp through the kiss. He wraps his arms around Pip and kisses his neck through tears.

"Butters…" Pip sighs, his arms around him as Butters moves inside him.

They hold and kiss each other. Butters isn't moving hard, he wants to savor his time with Pip. He looks away only when he hears Cartman scream.

Cartman collapses on the floor, his head in his arms. Damien pulls out and even Butters could see his cum gush out of Cartman. Damien is still cuming and covers Cartman's back with it.

"Your ass is pretty amazing, Cartman," Damien says, sitting back on his ass. He's still hard but he's stopped cuming.

Cartman is breathing hard, and Butters is satisfied knowing he isn't dead yet. His focus is back on Pip, and his pace quickens.

"Butters, you feel incredible. Am I good too?" Pip asks him.

"You're amazing, Pip. Amazing," Butters tells him.

"I'm glad," Pip says, and kisses Butters. He wraps his legs around him and his toes begin to curl.

The two cum, but they're sure it more from kissing than anything else.

Butters pulls out. He brushes Pip's bangs out of his eyes and kisses him again. He then crawls away from him and over to Cartman and Damien crawls from Cartman over to Pip.

"Hey," Butters says, running his hands gently through Cartman's hair.

Cartman raises his head and looks at him. "Hey."

Butters smiles and kisses his cheek. "So how was it?"

"Pretty good," Cartman says, and Butters laughs.

Behind them Damien picks up Pip and places him on the bed. He lies behind him and spoons him.

"Can you stand on your own?" Butters teases.

"Yes," Cartman says, but he still grips the side of his bed to pull himself up.

Butters lies down on the bed, facing Pip, Cartman behind, spooning him.

"What a wonderful night this has been," Pip says.

"Yes," Butters says and notices the dazed look in Pip's eyes. He looks down and sees that Damien is inside him again.

Butters presses his ass into Cartman's crotch and feels that he's still hard.

"Eric, you haven't cum yet," Butters says, rubbing Cartman's dick with his hand before spreading his ass cheeks apart for him.

Cartman kisses his neck and enters him.

"Isn't this lovely," Pip asks Butters, reaching over to intertwine both their hands together.

Before Butters can answer, he feels something on his dick and looks down. Pip's tentacles are wrapped around him, touching him and rubbing his dick.

"I wish tonight could last forever," Pip continues as Damien caresses his chest and stomach and kisses his neck.

"Me too," Butters says. Cartman is nibbling his ear and fondling his chest and nipples.

"Maybe things could have been different," Pip says, getting closer to Butters, their hands against their chest as they continue holding each other. "But I can't imagine being with anyone other than my Damien."

"Yeah. Eric is everything to me," Butters says.

"We've both found our little devils, haven't we? Those we'd forsake heaven for."

Butters smiles. No one but Pip could make eternal damnation sound so blissful.

They kiss, but Butters pulls away and moans. Cartman is grunting as he cums behind him and Butters isn't far behind, thanks to Pip's tentacles.

As Pip watches, he cums as well, and so does Damien, who pulls out and with is tail reaches for his pants so he can call it a night.

The two couples kiss with their respective mates. An odd peace has settled over all four of them.

Pip presses himself against Butters, their hands never letting go. Damien is pressed against him while Cartman is pressed against Butters. They both are the first to fall asleep.

Butters and Pip stay up, whispering and catching up on everything the other had missed. Butters fights sleep, but as his eyelids grow heavier, Pip smiles and kisses him.

"You have to sleep now," Pip tells him.

"I don't want to," Butters says.

"It's okay, we'll see each other again. I promise," Pip says and bumps his nose against Butters'.

"Promise?" Butters says, tears in his eyes again.

Pip nods. "Promise."

Though he still tries to fight it, Butters nods off to sleep.

In the morning he wakes up and both Pip and Damien are gone. He sits up and even the pentagram on the floor is gone. Butters bites back tears and cuddles close to Cartman, who's still asleep. His heart hurts, his old best friend is gone again, but his new best friend is still lying next to him, safe and sound. And Pip is right, Butters will happily traverse hell if it means being with Cartman for eternity.


End file.
